Eldath
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Waterfall plunging into a still pool | homeplane3e = House of Nature | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Quiet places Springs Pools Peace Waterfalls | domains3e = Charity, Community, Family, Good, Plant, Protection, Water | worshipers3e = Druids, pacifists, rangers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Net (net or net that does damage as unarmed strike) | holy days3e = The Greening (Greengrass) | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Elysium/Eronia | realm2e = The True Grove | serves2e = Silvanus | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Bears Raccoons Stags | plants = Daisies Water lilies Water lotuses | monsters = Dryads Sprites Giant owls Unicorns | minerals = Aquamarine Clear quartz Blue topaz Sapphire | colors = Green, blue | misc manifestations = Whispering winds Green healing aura | manifestation refs = }} Eldath ( }}), also known as The Green Goddess or Mother Guardian of Groves, was a lake spirit who acted as the guardian of groves and watersheds, her presence was felt wherever there was calm. She was a pacifist who avoided hostile action, even if threatened. Although shy, quiet and enigmatic, Eldath was possessed of unknown depths of character and unexpressed resolve that could not be broken. Eldath protected rivers, streams, and druids' groves; her dogma was pacifistic, and her followers only resorted to violence in defense of themselves, of their friends and loved ones, and of pools and groves. She was regarded as a goddess of serenity, comfort, and healing. Any waters blessed by her were known to cure sickness and madness. They could also calm the dying giving them peace and a natural passing. Many rural communities have a designated pond or glade which serves as a holy site for local parishioners.These places were traditionally used as places to reflect and meditate. Usually a body of water (either the pond itself or a stream near those glades considered holy sites) serves as a repository for offerings to Eldath in connection with these holy places. But, when no water is near a special tree or bush is designated as a repository to which offerings are tied to its branches. Offerings are typically weapons broken so they can never be used again, or an item that caused an argument and must be discarded to promote peace. Worshipers Eldathyns were organized into a simplistic hierarchy, where priests reported to a local high priest responsible for a realm or larger region. Most followers dwelt in quiet forest communities with open-air sacred places of worship or in woodside cottages, far from the baseness of city life; both often containing pools of placid water in unspoiled areas. They rarely ever engaged in open confrontation and always acted subtly and peacefully. Druids of Eldath prayed for their evocations once per day at a time selected after great personal reflection. The only calendar-related holy day of the church was the Greening, a gathering and festival celebrated at Greengrass. It was preceded by Firstflow, a festival held at varying times when the ice broke up and began to flow at the conclusion of winter. Worshipers of Eldath could be of any alignment, but priests were always non-evil. Druids that followed the Mother of the Waters remained neutral, while her specialty priests sometimes leaned toward good. Many people came to Eldath for help in overcoming memories of a violent past, sometimes a single event that affected them but it could also have been an accumulation of battles fought by the individual. Her clergy often followed migratory patterns traveling from holy site to holy site in a local area. They took care of the holy sites and allied with the local druids who followed the First Circle, of which Eldath was considered a member. Violence of any kind against an Eldathan priest was considered taboo, and murdering one was said to bring extremely bad luck. Even so, most servants of Eldath preferred to avoid conflict rather than trying to pacify it because they understood that peace cannot be forced. They would happily preside over peaceful meetings and witness political treaties. Relationships Eldath considered Mielikki a sister and together with her she served Silvanus loyally, even if she did find him at times intimidating. She had close relationships with Chauntea, Selûne, and Lathander, as they shared some common interests. Eldath and Mielikki were known to kill people who led fire in the High Forest. Although Eldath was diametrically opposed to Tempus, the Lord of Battles, they were not enemies. He thought she was naïve, but appreciated her convictions and punished any of his followers that harmed Eldath's faithful or desecrated her shrines and temples. History Appendix References Connections de:Eldath Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Primal spirits Category:Neutral good deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Charity domain deities Category:Community domain deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of Eronia Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes